


Hoodie

by ssh_bbhdy



Series: SHS SeHo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, SHS Seho, Tagalog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: "Isuot mo nga.""Ayoko! Hindi naman ako nilalamig eh!""Eh basta, sayo muna."Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung bakit pero lagi siyang pinapahiram ni Sehun ng hoodie kahit hindi naman niya talaga ito hinihiram.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SHS SeHo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> hello po share ko lang po ulit HAHAHAHAHA happy hearts day <333

Ilang minuto nang nakatitig si Junmyeon sa papel niya. May quiz pala sila, di man lang siya na-informed edi sana nakapanuod siya ng video sa youtube about dito sa balancing chemical equation na’to. 

“Class, you still have 15 minutes. Review-hin ang sagot at kapag sure nang makakapasa, pede na ibigay sa akin at mag-early break,” sabi ng teacher nila sa Chemistry at napataas ng tingin si Junmyeon kaya nakita niyang may ilan na siyang kaklase na tumayo para magpasa.

“Kainis naman,” bulong niya sa sarili. Ayaw niya talaga ng nagpapalabas na pagkakatapos ng exam dahil parang nap-pressure siya at ang ending binabasta nalang niya ang exam.

“Pst.”

Napatingin si Junmyeon at di na siya nabigla nang makita ang kaklaseng si Sehun.

“Pasa na,” sabi nito sa kaniya at saka lumabas ng classroom. Inirapan lang siya nito bago ibinalik ang pokus sa sinasagutang exam. “Mamaya ka sakin Sehun, yabang mo ah.”

Huminga nang malalim si Junmyeon at pinilit inalala ang lesson nila na halos di rin naman na-discuss nang ayos. Nung wala na talagang lumalabas sa utak niya at pigang-piga na ang braincells niya, nagdesisyon siyang ipasa na at bumawi nalang sa susunod na exam. Magmomove on nalang siya agad sa exam na’to.

Matapos magpasa, kinuha niya ang wallet sa bag at lumabas na ng room. Pagkalabas niya ay nakita niyang nakaupo sa may corridor si Sehun. Inirapan lang niya ito at nilagpasan, malay niya ba kung sinong inaantay non.

“Uy grabe, matapos intayin lalagpasan lang?” Sabi ni Sehun, hawak ang braso niya. Inalis naman niya agad, mahirap na baka ma-issue pa. “Sinabi ko bang intayin mo ako?,” mataray na sagot nito.

“May kasama ka papuntang canteen?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon, “Pake mo?”

“Oo o hindi lang eh.”

“Edi oo, meron syempre. Pupuntahan ko sina Jongdae sa room. Oh, happy? May explanation pa yang kasama,” sarcastic na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Oh,” sabi ni Sehun, inaabot ang hoodie na hawak niya.

“Ano yan?”

“Hoodie malamang. Bulag ka ba?”

Umirap si Junmyeon, “Oh, eh ba’t inaabot mo sakin? Akin ba yan?”

“Hindi, akin to.”

Huminga nang malalim si Junmyeon bago magsalita ulit, “Ewan ko sayo ang gulo mo kausap. Ano ba gagawin ko dyan?”

“Edi isuot mo. Ano pa ba ginagawa sa hoodie?”

“Binebenta. Ano? Ibebenta ko yan.”

Kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay ni Junmyeon at ipinatong ang hoodie. “Isuot mo nga.”

“Ayoko! Hindi naman ako nilalamig eh!”

“Eh basta, sayo muna,” sabi ni Sehun at pumasok ulit sa loob ng classroom.

“Parang ewan talaga yun!,” asar na sabi ni Junmyeon bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

* * *

“Jongdae naman eh! Akin na nga yan,” inis na sabi ni Junmyeon at kinuha ang hoodie na hawak hawak ni Jongdae. “Ang kalat mo kumain, kulang nalang ipangpunas mo na tong hoodie eh!”

“Sorry naman, ikaw eh sa’kin mo pinahawak,” sagot nito at naglakad papunta sa table kung saan nakaupo sina Yixing at Kyungsoo. Si Junmyeon ay mabagal na sumunod sa kaniya dahil tinitingnan pa nito kung nadumihan ang hoodie ni Sehun.

Umupo siya sa tabi ni Yixing at si Jongdae naman sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Oh? Ba’t ganan itsura niyan?,” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makita si Junmyeon na nakasimangot.

“Dahil sa hoodie na yun. Wala namang dumi eh,” sabat ni Jongdae.

“Kanino ba yan?,” tanong ni Yixing pagkainom ng lemonade.

“Oo nga, kanino ba yan? Di naman yan sayo, di ka mahilig bumili ng hoodie.”

“Secret, baka asarin niyo pa ako,” sabi ni Junmyeon at ipinatong ang hoodie sa lap para kainin ang binili niyang burger.

“Ahhh, kay Sehun.”

Agad namang napatingin si Junmyeon na parang gulat pa sa sinabi ni Jongdae. “Pano mo nalaman?”

“Sus, ako pa ba? Kaya naman pala ingat na ingat,” pang-aasar nito.

“Bakit nasayo?,” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Sakin daw muna eh,” napairap si Junmyeon nang maalala, “Ewan ko ba dun kung anong trip non. Isuot ko raw eh ang init kaya!”

“Pero infairness mabango,” sabat ni Jongdae.

“Bakit mo inamoy?,” asar na tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Correction, naamoy. Syempre hawak ko yan kanina tsaka may ilong ako. Duh, connect the dots? Selos ka naman agad diyan.”

“Hindi ako selos noh.”

“Eh ano lang?”

“Wala! Kumain na nga lang kayo.”

* * *

Kumpara sa labas, mas malamig sa classroom nina Junmyeon. At dahil hindi pa rin ito tinatanggap ni Sehun tuwing binabalik ni Junmyeon, edi sa kaniya muna buong maghapon. Ipinapatanong niya sa katawan niya ang hoodie pero hindi niya isinusuot. Pero gaya ng ng sabi ni Jongdae, ang bango bango ng pabango ni Sehun.

“Oh, hindi ko naman ginamit eh,” mataray na inabot ni Junmyeon ang hoodie kay Sehun na nag-aayos ng gamit. 

“Sus, hindi daw. Kita ko kaninang Pre-Cal,” nang-aasar na nakangiti si Sehun habang sinasabi ito. Tinanggap niya ang hoodie, “Sure ka na? Babalik mo na? Baka gusto mo pang mag-extend?”  
  


“Dami mong alam! Tsaka bakit mo ako tinitingnan kanina ha!”

“Uy, feeler mo naman. Si Mina tinitingnan ko noh, nagkataon lang na katabi ka.”

“K, bahala ka sa buhay mo,” sabi ni Junmyeon at tinalikuran na si Sehun.

“Uwi ka na?”  
  


“Anong pake mo? Si Mina kaya tanungin mo?”  
  


Napatawa tuloy si Sehun, “Selos na naman.”

“Kapal mo. Bakit naman ako magseselos? Bahala ka nga diyan,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Kinuha niya ang bag niya at lumabas ng classroom, hindi na tiningnan pa ulit ang kaklase.

* * *

“Hi, Junmyeon.”

Ngumiti ng tipid si Junmyeon sa kaklase, “Hello,” sabi nito at naglakad papunta sa upuan niya. Napairap siya nang mapansin na may nakapatong na hoodie sa arm chair niya. Lumingon siya sa kung saan nakapwesto si Sehun tuwing klase at nakita niya ang bag ni Sehun, ibig sabihin, nandito na rin sa school.

“Ewan ko talaga sa trip niya sa buhay,” bulong niya sa sarili. Kinuha niya ang hoodie at ipinatong sa upuan ni Sehun bago lumabas para pumunta sa classroom ni Kyungsoo. Pero bago pa siya makalabas nang tuluyan sa room, tinawag siya ng kaklase niya. “Bakit?”  
  


“Yung hoodie, di kay Sehun yun,” sabi ng kaklase niyang si Jackson. Hindi niya alam kung magtitiwala ba siya sa kaklase dahil isa pa yung malakas ang trip sa buhay. Napa-okay nalang siya at kinuha ulit yung hoodie at dinala na niya palabas. Bahala na kung kanino man yon.

Pagkatapos ng assembly, ang ilang kaklase niya ay nakatambay sa corridor, ang iba ay pumuntang CR at marami naman ay nasa loob lang at nagdadaldalan. Yan naman ang madalas na eksena tuwing wala pa silang teacher.

“Uy, Junmyeon. Bat nasayo yan? Ikaw ha.”

Napatingin si Junmyeon sa nagsalita at nakita niya si Sehun na nakangiti ng nakakaloko. “Di to sayo.”

“Weh? Sakin yan eh. Amuyin mo pa.”

Napairap si Junmyeon pero pasimple rin namang inamoy ang hoodie na nakapatong sa arm chair niya. At confirmed, kay Sehun nga. Bwisit na Jackson, napagtripan na naman siya.

“Oh? Akin diba?”

“Edi sayo na,” inis na sabi ni Junmyeon, “Ba’t ba kasi pakalat-kalat lang yang mga gamit mo.”

Hindi tinanggap ni Sehun ang hoodie at tinulak pabalik kay Junmyeon, “Sayo muna.”

“Mukha ba akong habilinan ng gamit???”

“Medyo—aray!” Daing ni Sehun dahil sinipa siya ni Junmyeon sa binti. “Pero seryoso nga sayo muna.”

“Bakit ba?,” asar na tanong ni Junmyeon. “Hindi naman malamig eh!”

“Malay mo lumamig bigla, lam mo na, climate change.”

“Dami mong alam!”

“Malamang, nag-aaral eh,” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun bago guluhin ang buhok ni Junmyeon. Nagulat si Junmyeon at pati na rin si Sehun kaya para sagipin ang sarili, kunwaring inamoy ni Sehun ang kamay, “Ang baho.”

Pabirong sinuntok ni Junmyeon ang braso ni Sehun, “Yabang mo! Umalis ka na nga!”

“Sige maya nalang. Sabihin mo pag miss mo na ako ha.”

“Feeling mo!”

* * *

“Huy, pansin ko lang lagi ka nang may bitbit na hoodie, ano part na ba yan ng school uniform natin?,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Jongdae habang naglalakad sila pabalik ng classroom galing canteen.

“Isuot mo nalang kaya,” suggestion ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko nga.”

“Bakit ayaw mo? Hindi ka ba nahihirapan magbitbit?,” singit ni Yixing.

“Kayanga, tama si Yixing. Kung ayaw mo suotin edi iwan mo nalang sa upuan mo hindi yung dala mo kung san ka magpunta tapos magagalit ka samin kapag nadumihan,” pagsesermon ni Kyungsoo.

“Naaadik na raw kasi siya sa amoy, Soo,” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

“Tigilan mo nga ako, Jongdae.”

“Oh bakit? Tama naman eh. Nakakaadik naman talaga amoy ni Sehun—aray ko naman!” Hindi natuloy ni Jongdae ang sasabihin dahil binatukan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Wag ka nga, kadiri ka. Hindi kaya mabango.”

“Nako, deny ka pa diyan. Halata namang labas sa ilong.”

“Ex!” 

Napatingin silang magkakaibigan sa gilid dahil kay Sehun. Agad namang tinulak ni Jongdae ang kaibigan palapit kay Sehun, “Oh sayo na muna yang kaibigan namin kahit wag mo na ibalik,” pagbibiro ni Jongdae at hinigit ang dalawa pang kaibigan palayo.

“Bye Junmyeon! See you later!”

“Narinig mo yun? Wag na raw kita ibalik,” sabi ni Sehun. Inakbayan niya si Junmyeon pero hindi nagtagal dahil nakatanggap agad siya ng siko sa tagiliran.

“Kunin mo na nga tong hoodie mo palagi nalang akong inasar dahil diyan eh,” naiinis na sabi ni Junmyeon habang binibigay kay Sehun.

“Ayoko, maya nalang uwian.”

“Hayst. Ano ba kasing trip mo? Hindi ko naman to ginagamit eh.”

“Edi gamitin mo, easy,” sabi ni Sehun at sinubukan ulit ilagay ang braso sa balikat ni Junmyeon. Napangiti siya nang hinayaan nalang ito ni Junmyeon.

“Ayoko nga, hindi naman malamig eh!”

“Sa room, malamig.”

“Hindi ako nilalamig.”

“Sus, gamitin mo na kasi.”

“Ayoko nga.”

“Edi wag, basta sayo muna.”

“Alam mo napakaweirdo mo talaga!”

“Hindi ah. Gwapo lang.”

“Feeling mo.”

* * *

Panibagong araw na naman, ang ibig sabihin? Panibagong hoodie na naman ang matatanggap ni Junmyeon. Hindi naman niya alam na may factory pala yata sina Sehun ng hoodie at hindi nauubusan ng supply. Araw-araw ay iba-ibang hoodie ang binibigay sa kaniya, isang bagay lang ang hindi nagbabago, ang amoy nito, amoy pabango ni Sehun, amoy Sehun.

At kung tutuusin, tama si Jongdae. Baka masanay na siya sa amoy ni Sehun kaya naman napagdesisyunan niyang ibabalik na talaga niya ang hoodie kay Sehun. Pero siguro bukas nalang dahil malamig ang araw na ito dahil umuulan.

“Hoy.”

“Oh?,” inis na tanong ni Junmyeon kay Sehun na hindi pinapalagpas ang isang araw na hindi siya naiistorbo.

“Suotin mo na.”

“Ayoko.”

“Arte pa nito, ang lamig kaya.”

“Edi ikaw magsuot,” masungit na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Sige.” Nabigla si Junmyeon sa pagpayag ni Sehun. “Akin na,” sabi ni Sehun at inabot naman agad ni Junmyeon ang hoodie na may kasamang sama ng loob.

Lumapit si Sehun sa kaniya at sinuot sa ulo niya ang hoodie. “Sabi mo ako magsuot, ayan oh. Parang baby,” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

Napairap nalang si Junmyeon at tuluyang sinuot ang hoodie. “Hindi ko kasalanang mahina ka umintindi.”

Napatawa si Sehun. Naintindihan naman niya eh, kunwari lang hindi. “Sabi mo ako magsuot. Ayan ako na nagsuot sayo, kakahiya naman sayo. Gusto pa pala binebaby.”

“Kapal mo! Ang ibig kong sabihin, ikaw magsuot. IKAW mismo!”

“Ahhh, ganun ba? Akin na.”

“Ayoko. Nasuot ko na eh,” sagot ni Junmyeon at napatawa naman ang kaklase. “Kunwari pa to lagi, gustong-gusto naman.”

“Wala lang akong choice!”

“Sige sabi mo.”

* * *

Pagdating ni Junmyeon sa classroom, kaunti pa lang ang tao dahil maaga siyang dumating ngayon. Nandun na rin si Sehun dahil mas maaga ito pumasok sa kaniya. Hindi naman daw sa tiningnan niya yung upuan ni Sehun, napatingin lang daw.

Dahil masyado pang maaga, wala pa rin siguro sina Kyungsoo kaya nanatili na lang siya sa loob ng room, nakaupo sa sariling upuan at hawak ang cellphone.

Kung ano-ano lang ang ginagawa niya, bubuksan ang photos, magtitingin-tingin maya maya naman ay magbubukas ng app para maglaro pero mababagot din agad kaya ineexit.

Ibinaba niya ang cellphone sa arm chair at iginala ang mga mata. Wala pa ring Sehun. Hindi naman sa curious daw siya kung nasaan ang kaklase. Iniisip lang nito kung naglalaro na agad ng basketball. Agang-aga mapapawisan, kadiri daw.

Hindi rin nagtagal at nakita na niya ang kaklase. Tumatawa itong pumasok ng classroom kasunod ang isa pa nilang kaklaseng babae, si Mina. 

Napairap si Junmyeon at ibinalik ang mga mata sa cellphone. Nakikipaglandian lang pala, agang-aga. 

“Wag ka ngang maingay!” Naiinis si Junmyeon dahil rinig na rinig niya ang pagtawa ni Sehun. Hindi na rin bago sa mga kaklase ito dahil sanay na silang magtalo lagi.

“KJ mo, agang-aga, bad mood agad.”

“Wala kang pake. Ayoko marinig yang tawa mo. Sa labas kayo mag-usap.”

“Bakit? Classroom mo lang ba to? Kung gusto mo ng tahimik, edi dun ka sa library,” sagot ni Sehun.

“FYI sarado pa ang library.”

“Edi umuwi ka nalang muna ulit sa inyo.”

“Edi sige!,” pasigaw na sabi ni Junmyeon bago kinuha ang bag at nagwalk out. Naspeechless ang mga kaklase nila, agang drama naman neto.

“Hala ka Sehun,” sabi ni Mina. “Sabi ko sayo wag muna tayo bumalik dito eh.”

“Wag kang mag-alala, di ka pa ba nasanay dun? Babalik din yon,” sabi ni Sehun. Sa loob loob niya, nag-aalala siya. San naman kaya yun pupunta e hindi naman pinapayagang lumabas ng guard.

“Sehun, sure ka okay lang na sakin muna tong hoodie mo?,” tanong ni Mina.

Napatingin sa kaniya si Sehun at tumango, “Oo naman.”

“Baka magalit sakin si Junmyeon?”

Napatawa si Sehun, “Di yon. Bat naman siya magagalit? Akin naman yan eh,” sabi niya. Kunwari pa pero kinikilig na deep inside sa sinabi ni Mina. 

Natapos ang assembly, wala pa ring Junmyeon na bumabalik. Natapos ang first subject nila, wala pa rin si Junmyeon. Hindi na maitatanggi ni Sehun na nag-aalala na siya. “Umuwi na ba talaga siya?,” pabulong na tanong niya sa sarili.

Nang mag-ring ang bell na senyales na break time na, tumayo agad si Sehun para sana puntahan ang mga kaibigan ni Junmyeon pero nakasalubong niya din ito agad.

“Uy Sehun, si Junmyeon?,” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Wala nga, hindi umattend ng klase. Itatanong ko sana sa inyo.”

“Bakit samin eh ikaw yung kaklase?”

Hindi nakasagot si Sehun sa tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil guilty siya. Bakit ba kasi ang init ng ulo ni Junmyeon kanina at pikon pa?

“Check mo kaya sa clinic?,” suggestion ni Jongdae. Tumango si Sehun pero nagsalita ulit si Kyungsoo.

“Wag na. Andun na si Yixing, kasama niya si Junmyeon.”

“Ahh,” yan lang ang tanging lumabas sa bibig ni Sehun. Nagpaalam na rin agad ang dalawa, mukhang hindi rin alam ni Jongdae na magkasama pala ang dalawa.

Nang mag-ring ang bell, dumiretso si Sehun sa clinic sa halip na sa classroom. Wala na naman siguro sina Kyungsoo kaya mas pinili niyang pumunta ngayon kaysa kaninang break time.

“Si Junmyeon po?”

“Nandun sa loob,” sagot ng nurse. Kilalang-kilala si Junmyeon sa clinic dahil madalas nga itong tambay doon. Naging malapit na rin si Junmyeon sa mga nurse kaya pinapayagan siyang matulog tuwing walang teacher.

Pagpasok ni Sehun sa kwarto, nakita niya agad kung nasaan at nakilala agad si Junmyeon kahit nakatalikod ito sa kaniya. Palibhasa, siya ang nag-iisa isa doon na nakahiga sa kama.

Hindi nagsalita si Sehun at naglakad lang palapit. Umupo siya sa katabing kama at pinagmasdan ang likod ng kaklase hanggang sa naisipan niyang humiga na rin. “Oy.”

Napalingon agad si Junmyeon nang may narinig siyang magsalita. Si Sehun naman ay ipinikit ang mga mata at nagkunwaring tulog. Umirap si Junmyeon at tumalikod ulit.

“Cutting ka na naman.”

“Pake mo? Pinapauwi mo na nga ako diba? Bat sinundan mo pa ako dito?,” masungit na tugon ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi kita sinundan ha. Gusto ko lang din matulog.”

“Wag nga ako.”

“Edi hindi,” pamimilosopo ni Sehun. Hindi sumagot si Junmyeon at binalot sila ng katahimikan. Huminga nang malalim si Sehun bago nagsalita ulit, “Sorry na.”

Hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung bakit bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang marinig si Sehun pero nagkunwari siyang wala lang. “Ewan ko sayo.”

“Sorry na nga, joke lang naman yung umuwi ka eh.”

“K.”

“Galit pa rin?”

“Hindi.”

“Weh? Galit ka pa rin eh.”

“Alam mo pala eh!”

“Hoy ikaw baka nalilimutan mo, magsorry ka rin sakin.”

Napaharap si Junmyeon sa kabilang side, dahilan ng pagtatagpo ng mga mata nila ni Sehun. Wrong move. “B-bakit? Ha? Bakit naman ako magsosorry?”

“Sinigawan mo ako hindi porket tumatawa lang eh.”

“Eh ayoko nga marinig yung tawa mo. Ang pangit sa tenga.”

“Sus, baka naman selos ka lang?”

Tinalikuran ulit ni Junmyeon si Sehun. “Ang kapal mo.”

“Totoo nga?”

“Wala akong sinasabi, feeler.”

“Ganan ka kapag selos eh.”

“Dami mong alam.”

“Bakit? Dahil nakikipagtawanan ako kay Mina o dahil suot ni Mina yung hoodie ko?”

Napaupo si Junmyeon nang marinig si Sehun, “Sayo yon???”

“Alin? Yung hoodie? Oo.”

“Bakit nasa kaniya?”

“Pinahiram ko muna.”

“Bakit hindi sakin?”

“Ayaw mo naman gamitin eh.”

“Ginamit ko kahapon yung binigay mo ah!”

“Oh, bat nagagalit ka na naman? Edi kukunin ko na kay Mina.”

“Ayoko! Bahala ka sa buhay mo,” masungit na sabi ni Junmyeon at tumayo. Hinanap niya ang sapatos niya at isinuot ito.

“Sorry na, akala ko naman ayaw mo eh.”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun nang masama, “Oh? May sinabi ba akong gusto ko? Kung gusto mo, ibigay mo na kay Mina yun, saksak niya pa sa baga niya.”

“Ikaw talaga, pag nagseselos, tsk,” umiiling na sabi ni Sehun.

Dinampot ni Junmyeon ang kumot sa kama at ibinato sa mukha ni Sehun. “Hindi ako nagseselos.”

Nasalo naman ni Sehun ang kumot. Sayang naman ang pagbabasketball kung kumot lang di pa masasalo. “Selos ka eh,” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“Hindi nga!”

“Selos.”

“Hindi!”

“Aminin mo na, okay lang naman sakin.”

Tumayo si Junmyeon at kinuha ang bag, “Oh! Dahil kasalanan mo naman, ikaw magbitbit,” sabi niya at ibinato ang bag kay Sehun.

“Oo na, basta selos ka.”

“Bahala ka sa buhay mo.”

“Okay, edi selos ka,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun bago sundan palabas si Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> ayun lang po salamat po sa mga nagbasa kung meron man hahshshs ^^


End file.
